The present invention relates to an improved stirrup iron for equestrian use which can be oriented so that the rider can select a number of varying angles that allow the rider to engage the stirrup iron in its most comfortable and accessible manner, thus providing an improved utilization of the stirrup iron for the rider's particular riding style, personal conformation, and safety.
When horses began to be used for domestic purposes, they were first employed for draft. However, it soon became apparent that horses could be utilized for riding. The saddle was developed and evolved from at least as early as 2000 BC. In order to enhance control of the horse, the saddles were developed with a wooden internal frame or tree. This gives shape to the seat as well as generally defines the underside contact of the saddle on the horse's back. The saddle tree is padded and covered. The greatest advance in security of rider on horse was the invention of the stirrup, which came into evidence about AD 550. The original stirrup was a looped leather strap which was attached to the saddle tree. The lower opening of the loop received the foot. There are many advantages to the use of the stirrup, most of which relate to the comfort and security of the rider.
The stirrup iron was soon developed. The stirrup iron is a generally D-shaped structure with a foot opening which the rider's foot is placed through. Above the foot opening is an elongated opening for receiving a stirrup strap or leather. In regard to terminology, “stirrup leather” is a generally accepted term in the equestrian community. The meaning of the term is a leather strap which connects the stirrup iron to the saddle at a stirrup bar. It will be understood that the upper end of the stirrup leather connects to the stirrup bar, while the lower end of the stirrup leather passes through the elongated opening to support the stirrup iron. The stirrup bar is integrated into the saddle itself, and is generally affixed to the saddle slightly behind and below the saddle's pommel. The stirrup bar is oriented generally fore and aft with respect to the saddle and, thus, the stirrup leather lies against the saddle flap with the width direction of the leather being oriented generally fore and aft with respect to the saddle.
When the horse is not being ridden, the stirrup iron is normally in a resting or “run up” position. In preparation for riding, the stirrup iron is brought down from the run up position, and the stirrup iron hangs at the end of the stirrup leather with an orientation parallel to the horse. This is not the position the rider needs to ride the horse. The rider requires that the stirrup iron be turned at an angle to meet riding style needs, comfort needs, and a certain amount of safety.
Thus, there is a need for a stirrup iron that is angled or provides a variety of angles to fulfill the immediate need of the equestrian to have the stirrup irons into a more forward position. Should the rider accidentally lose the stirrup position, and the rider's foot becomes disengaged from the stirrup, it would be desirable for the stirrup iron to retain its angled positioning so that it can be easily and predictably positioned for the rider's retrieval of the stirrup iron.